


Ineffable Inktober Prompts by a Non-binary History Major

by BoredAroace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aroace Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aroace Crowley (Good Omens), Aromantic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Chest Binding, Crowley (Good Omens) has ADHD, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Historical Accuracy, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Inktober, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Jesus (Good Omens) - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Queen (Band) - Freeform, Queen (Band) References, Queerplatonic Relationships, Top Dysphoria, binders, gender is a scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAroace/pseuds/BoredAroace
Summary: These are all the prompts I wrote for ineffable inktober. They were all written on time, which I’m proud of, and I’ll be transferring them here ASAP. All of the chapters are independent of each other so feel free to skip around. Each of the prompts are pretty short.





	1. At the Ritz

Aziraphale and Crowley were meeting for the upteenth time at the Ritz. It was at the same time as always- 9PM. Crowley insisted on it, though he would never say why. 

It wasn’t until the Bentley played a particular Queen song that Aziraphale understood. 

He must have heard this song dozens of times at this point, so he’s not sure why he picked up the lyrics this time. 

“Dining at the Ritz, we’ll meet at nine precisely.  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o’clock.”

Aziraphale looked pointedly at the driving demon, who pretended he didn’t notice. 

“Crowley, dear,” he asked. “Is this song the reason you always insist on making our reservation for nine?”

Crowley took his time to reply. He’s had a hyperfixation on Queen since the early 70’s when they were still known as Smile, and he was embarrassed by it. 

The angel took his silence as confirmation of his theory. 

“It is! Oh, Crowley, that’s sweet. I know how much you like this music.”


	2. Eden

A serpent had been watching him for quite a while. 

Aziraphale had pretended not to notice- the first time he had caught the snake staring he had gone over to say hello, but as soon as he acknowledged the snake’s presence, he slithered off. 

Today he was going to try again. Over the past four days, the snake had been daring enough to get closer, just enough for petting distance. 

Taking care to be as non threatening as possible, Aziraphale looked at the branch at his shoulder where he knew the snake was. 

To Aziraphale’s pleasure, the snake stayed. The angel reached out it, and the snake’s head met his hand half way. 

“What a beautiful creature you are!”


	3. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a Doctor Who crossover.

“So you’re telling me that the dinosaurs aren’t real?”

The tenth Doctor has his face just inches away from the demon known as Crowley, just daring him to prove him wrong. 

Crowley sauntered back towards his angel and nudged his shoulder, silently telling him to back up his claims. 

“Ah, uh, yes.” The angel adjusted his coat. “I can assure you that my… associate here is telling the truth. I have it on the authority of God.”

The Doctor laughed. “God isn’t a good source. I should know, I’ve met her.”

The demon shorted. “I highly doubt that.”

“Fine then. I’ll show you the dinosaurs, just step into my box.”

The angel and demon had a conversation without words, and with a shrug, they followed the Doctor into his blue box.


	4. Reverse

Aziraphale heard the door to his bookshop open and the click of high heels on his floor. 

Without looking up from his book, he called out to the customer. He was expecting Crowley soon. 

“I’m sorry, we’re closed. Come back later.”

The clicking stopped right behind him, causing the angel to look up. 

“Aziraphale! I found a nice club for us to go out to tonight.”

It was Crowley, all done up in an elegant dress and snake earrings. 

“It’s girls’ night though, so you’re going to have to get changed. I’ll help you pick out a look.”

A while later, Aziraphale was looking dashing with her hair curled and a beautiful vintage dress that swished around her ankles.

“You look beautiful, Angel.”


	5. Alpha Centauri

Colors swirled under an angel’s fingertips. He had been working for quite a while now. He lost track of time forever ago, but still hasn’t noticed. 

This system had to be his favorite. He can usually find something wrong with his work, but this one was truly something. It was almost too good to be true. 

He was close to finishing now. He’d been thinking of a name for his creation, but it had to be perfect, a name fit for his masterpiece. 

He had enjoyed his time here, away from all the drama of Heaven. He didn’t truly fit in there, but that only made the passion for his craft stronger. 

The being smiled. He knew exactly what this place will be named. 

Alpha Centauri.


	6. Crepes

A snake tongue poked out from behind a bookshelf. 

Good. Aziraphale was counting on Crowley smelling what he was making and coming out from his bookshelf nap to spend time with him. 

Who says an angel can’t do some tempting?

The snake slowly made its way to Aziraphale’s ankle, using Aziraphale to get a good look at what was going on. 

There was a hiss in his ear. 

“What’s for breakfassst, Angel?”

“Crepes.”

“‘Ssss nice. You love crepes.”

“And so do you.”


	7. Mesopotamia

Crowley couldn’t believe it. 

There was going to be a flood. He remembered how the Tigris and Euphrates would flood and all the crops would die. There was so much destruction then, both humans and animals dying from lack of food and the flood itself. 

The thing that he couldn't wrap his head around is that this flood was a punishment from the almighty herself. Everyone who lived between the two rivers was guaranteed to die. 

The worst part was that they hadn’t done anything to deserve this punishment, nothing at all. 

Sure, maybe they did some questionable things, but this was an unjust punishment. 

Just like his Fall.


	8. Ice Cream

Crowley and Aziraphale were at Saint James Park. It was a particularly warm summer day, so the angel and demon duo decided to go back and try the ice cream they were about to have before they were kidnapped. 

Predictably, Aziraphale was enjoying his quite a bit, and Crowley was watching the angel eat, paying no mind to his popsicle was dripping down his hand. 

“Crowley, dear, your popsicle is melting and you haven’t even tried it yet.”

Crowley glanced down to the sticky red stain on his pants and glared it away. Wordlessly, he handed the frozen treat to his angel, who took it with only a “Are you sure, my dear?”

A popsicle was a small price to pay to see his angel happy.


	9. Bookshop

Today was one of the days that Aziraphale’s bookshop was open. It was a cold and rainy day, and the angel hoped that the weather would deter any customers from coming into the shop. 

Unfortunately for him, the door swung open only minutes after he swung the door to open. 

It was a girl in her late teens who walked in. With her blue hair and cropped haircut, she was almost certainly queer. 

Aziraphale relaxed. Somehow, word had gotten around that the bookshop owner in Soho had a husband and a large collection of queer literature. 

Since then, they would come in periodically and just occupy space in the bookshop. They all knew that he didn’t like selling his books, so they enjoyed them inside. 

His books would be safe and so would the people.


	10. Body Swap

Crowly had to admit, when Aziraphale told him what he had to do in order to avoid dying by holy water, he was skeptical. I mean Aziraphale said that it came from Agnes Nutter. Literally crazy. 

Now that it had sunk in though… he was pretty confident that it would work. 

The pair had already swapped bodies, and watching Aziraphale made him feel like he was seeing himself through a video screen. 

Aziraphale was flawlessly copying his speech and movements without effort, and Crowley was doing the same with the angel’s body. For the first time, Crowley let himself believe that they might survive the apocalypse.


	11. Paris

Aziraphale nervously rubbed his hands together. He was going to have to fill out so much paperwork. 

Another screech of metal and a shout went by, and the angel flinched. 

He had never been discorporated before- he wondered if it hurt.

He also wasn’t sure how long it would take to get a new body, which meant that Crowley wasn’t going to know what happened to him. Aziraphale hoped he wasn’t going to be too upset. 

He was scared, and the angel found his thoughts focused on the demon.


	12. Crowley's Flat

Aziraphale cautiously knocked on the door to Crowley’s flat. It was his first time here, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

Crowley wasn’t answering, and while Crowley had told him that he was welcome anytime and had given him a key, Aziraphale still felt off about going in. 

The angel shook it off and opened the door. As expected, the flat was devoid of any color, and the demon was nowhere in sight, despite the fact that Crowley was expecting him. 

Venturing further in, Aziraphale opened the nearest door and was pleasantly surprised at what he found. First all the beautiful plants in the room, and second, a sleeping Crowley in the middle of a huge bed. The poor demon must have been exhausted to have slept this long. No matter. The angel was happy to watch over the demon as he slept.


	13. Godfathers

It was a busy day for Adam. 

First, he found out that he was the Antichrist, then everyone is telling him that he needs to destroy the world and that Satan, who was apparently his father, was going to be angry if he didn’t start the Apocalypse right now. 

One second, he was in a military base parking lot, and the next he was in the void with two beings, one occult and one ethereal (or so they said). 

The thing was, despite the fact that that one had thought about killing him, the amount of love and adoration he felt from the two was nearly overwhelming. 

The love was mainly for each other, but the love included Adam as well- he cold feel it encompassing him. Suddenly he felt like he was just on a nice outing with his two uncles- no. His two godfathers.


	14. Miracle

“Peace on Earth, an end to war. It’s a miracle we need, the miracle. The miracle we’re all waiting for today.” 

Crowley was singing along to Queen’s The Miracle, and Aziraphale was marveling at how well the song fit with the whole Apocalypse situation. 

He hadn’t meant for that to happen when he influenced Queen to write the song. 

Crowley had been hanging out with the band since the early 70’s, and had finally brought the angel down to visit. 

Aziraphale, much to Crowley’s embarrassment, had managed to get into an argument with Roger Taylor about religion, and well… their next album was called The Miracle. 

Crowley probably would have been more annoyed in he hadn’t been pushing religious themes in the band’s music for all those years in the hope that Aziraphale would start listening to Queen.


	15. Rome

A tiny cannon went off, interrupting Crowley and Aziraphale’s conversation. 

The center of what will later be known as the Colosseum was flooded, and there was a miniature Naval battle on in the water, complete with sailors and cannons. 

The pair had their fill of naval battles in the First Punic War about 150 years earlier. They had come here to spend time with each other. The place was crowded enough that neither of them had to worry about Heaven or Hell catching onto them. 

It had only taken the humans a few thousand years to come up with this building and eight years to actually build it, but Crowley was grateful for all the opportunities he was going to have with his Angel.


	16. First Times

The first time Crowley ‘ran into’ Aziraphale after Eden, he was scared. 

He was afraid that the angel would have forgotten him by now, or that he would have decided that the demon wasn’t worth his angelic presence and smite him before upstairs got wind of their first meeting.   
Turns out he worried for nothing. 

As soon as Aziraphale got a glimpse of Crowley, his face just lit up. Literally. It hurt Crowley’s eyes, and Aziraphale spent the rest of their time together apologising, and insisted that they go try the local food together, his treat. 

And Crowley thinks he fell too fast.


	17. Church

“Have you ever been to a church service, Crowley?”

Crowley looked up from the letter he was writing. 

“What? No. Why in Satan’s name would I do that?”

“Because it’s nice! There are people and food and they’re so full of love!”

There’s no way the angel knew what consecrated ground does to a demon.

There’s also the fact that this demon can’t say no to that angel. 

And that’s how Crowley ended up going to church in the 1800s with that would later be known as platform boots. Not even slightly fashionable or appropriate for church, but they protected Crowley’s feet, and Aziraphale didn’t even blink at his choice of apparel, that was for the best.


	18. You Go Too Fast For Me

Crowley didn’t know how he managed it, but he was at a party celebrating Queen’s latest release- A Night at the Opera. 

Despite it being 1975, he was still getting comments about he looked like John Lennon, so he was pretty drunk early on in the party. 

That particular truth was a big factor in event that follows:

The album was being played, and it was one song in particular that caught Crowley’s attention, and not in a good way. Love of My Life hit too close to home for Crowley, especially after the whole ‘you go too fast for me’ comment Aziraphale made. 

The demon’s distress was apparent enough that all four members of a certain band had taken notice and crowded around him, trying to get all the gossip about the John Lennon look alike that they could. 

They got some good ideas off that, and well, if Good Old- Fashioned Lover Boy from their next album was a bit too familiar, Crowley certainly wasn’t going to say anything.


	19. Regency

Crowley didn’t like this era’s clothes. It wouldn’t be so bad if she was having a masculine streak, but she wasn’t. The dresses were boxy and difficult to move around in, not to mention the petticoats that buttoned from the back and those damned stays. Normally, she’d just miracle them on, but she was staying at a hotel without company, so she needed to ask a maid for help daily to avoid suspicion.

She was here to meet with Aziraphale, but he was going to be a few days late due to bad weather. 

When Aziraphale did show up, he was pleasantly surprised at the demon’s wardrobe. He unlike Crowley, was very fond of this era’s clothing, and actually was wondering what Crowley would look like in these dresses. He didn’t dare say a word to her, but he thought that Crowley looked stunning.


	20. Apocalypse

“Damn these Europeans and their disgusting habits.”

The fourteenth century was not turning out so well for Crowley. The Bubonic Plague was making another round up Europe, and the demon was understandably upset. Especially now that Aziraphale had gotten himself sick. 

“The Romans invaded Britain, didn’t they bring toilets up here?”

The demon knew that Aziraphale couldn’t actually die from this, but neither of them had discorporated before, and they weren’t sure what was going to happen. 

Crowley couldn’t even rant about his worries to Aziraphale anymore- the angel had passed out late last night and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. 

“Good old Claudius didn’t bring his aqueduct improvements up here, did he?” Crowley’s breath hitched. He would not cry. 

“I swear in the actual Apocalypse isn’t more brutal than this, I'm going to be unimpressed.”


	21. Dancing

Thankfully, Crowley never found out, but that gentleman’s club that taught him how to dance the Gavotte had a resident snake. Normally, this wouldn’t concern Crowley, but the snake looked just like him, only smaller. The snake didn’t have a name, so the owners allowed Aziraphale to name it, as he was so enthusiastic about it. And, well, he named it Crowley. The angel would be so embarrassed, and therefore made sure that Crowley (the demon, not the snake) would never know.  
However, his efforts were futile, as the demon and the snake Crowleys were one and the same. The angel had seemed so determined to keep it from Crowley that he just didn’t say anything. After all, he just wanted to see his angel dancing the Gavotte.


	22. Golgotha

Crowley knew God was cruel, but this was a whole new level of pain that Crowley honestly didn’t think she’s go for. 

Crowley’s time with Jesus was much different than she expected. It was going to be a quick temptation, but she had actually gotten along quite well with the One and Only Child of God. 

The pair had gotten in a deep conversation about gender when Crowley had shown up again in women’s clothing, and insisted on she/ her. Jesus was not surprised, but was actually understanding. 

So much so, that Jesus revealed her desire to be perceived as female. She wasn’t 100% girl, but felt that it fit her best. 

This was a pleasant surprise for Crowley. Who knew that Jesus was a non-binary trans woman?

Well, God did. Just as she planned.


	23. Shakespeare

Aziraphale really loved Shakespeare. 

Crowley really didn’t. At least his more depressing plays. 

Like always, he couldn’t deny his angel to go see them, but… that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have some fun with it. 

With the speed that humanity was growing and the popularity of Shakespeare’s plays, Crowley figured that it would be absolutely evil to make these plays a part of the school curriculum. Aziraphale actually thought that this was a good idea, so whenever he heard a kid complaining about Shakespeare’s plays, he would snigger.


	24. Saint James Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU6EyXcFBxA  
Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon by Queen

The grass was green and fluffy. Too fluffy to be natural for this time of year, but Crowley didn’t notice. 

The angel- demon pair were at Saint James’ park for a picnic. 

Crowley was being a snake and sitting coiled in the sun, smack in the middle of their shared blanket, preventing Aziraphale from taking up very much space, not that he minded. 

It was a very lazy day, and Aziraphale was humming a song about lazy Sunday afternoons that Crowley had played on the way over. 

Crowley had been napping for a while, and the sun was so warm that Aziraphale was tempted to curl up beside him and sleep, too. If he fell into that temptation, nobody was there to reprimand him.


	25. Fantasy

“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?”

Crowley was having a crisis, and what better way to get through it but with the most iconic Queen song?

The demon had been thinking about the bookshop fire and Aziraphale’s ‘death’. He couldn’t help but think ‘If I had gone to Alpha Centauri right away, what would have happened?’

Obviously, there was no telling, but if the Apocalypse didn’t go as well as it did and they went off to space together what would have happened?

How long does it take to fall in love with the only person you’re in contact with? Would they have started a relationship?

Our love- sick demon couldn’t stop thinking about the what- ifs. What if there was a scenario where he and Aziraphale were together?


	26. Confession

The first time Aziraphale spoke of her love for Crowley was on the Greek island of Lesbos. It was 600 BCE and he was in the company of a wonderful lyric poet known as Sappho. 

It was her poetry that guided Aziraphale to the island. Anytime she read some, she thought of Crowley and… well… the angel hoped that Sappho had some advice for her, but that meant finally admitting that she had feelings for her enemy. 

“You wouldn’t believe her eyes, Sappho, dear. They’re absolutely stunning, and she’s the only being in the universe who has eyes like those. It’s almost a shame because I want to look at them all day.”

“So you love her then?”

This was it. The moment where it all became real, tangible. 

“Yes, I do. More than I should.”


	27. Wings

Blankets were soft and warm. Wings were softer and warmer. 

Sleep is Crowley’s vice, and comfort Aziraphale’s. 

You can imagine what they were doing. 

They both enjoyed using their wings to cuddle, the extra warmth and softness were always appreciated. 

Usually, Crowley slept while Aziraphale read, but sometimes Aziraphale would read to Crowley. This was also blissful, but the best times were when Aziraphale would put the book down and the pair could cuddle properly cuddle before falling asleep and waking up to another beautiful day of the rest of their lives.


	28. Ring

Crowley and Aziraphale had matching rings. 

They weren’t wedding rings or anything. They weren’t even intended to match, well, not match for the sake of matching each other, anyway. 

They each wore two rings (three if you count Aziraphale’s pinky ring), one black on the right middle finger and a white one on the left. 

These were known as ace and aro rings, respectively. Being aroaces were things they were proud of, and anytime Crowley was asked about the rings, he would say that they were to make it more obvious when he was flipping people off, while Aziraphale would give a mini-lecture on the concepts and history. 

The two had worn them since they became a thing in 2005, and would continue forevermore.


	29. Bentley

Aziraphale had a book fair this weekend. Normally, he’d just hire a cab, but this was post-apocalypse, so this wasn’t normally. 

He and Crowley had been spending more time together than ever before, so it was only natural the angel ask Crowley to drive him. 

It would be a long trip, so they made plans to spend the night at the town where the fair was taking place. 

The trip itself was pleasant, the long stretches of road were calming, and when they got restless, Crowley would put on some of his be-bop and they would shout the songs’ lyrics that they only knew because Queen was the only thing the Bentley played. 

Even without his good book haul, this was easily the best trip Aziraphale had taken in a long time.


	30. Drinks

When alcohol had first become a thing, Aziraphale was hesitant to try it. He’s seen what it did to people who drank in excess, and he thought it would be better for everyone if he stayed away from it. 

The angel did a very good job of staying away from it. At least until Crowley came around. 

It had taken the demon decades to get Aziraphale to drink. In the end, what had done it was a cook who recommended Aziraphale try his family’s wine, as the place they were at belonged to the family and everything was meant to pair with their wine. 

If Crowley had planned it or not was up for debate, but his goal was accomplished. Aziraphale was trying something that Crowley knew would make him happy.


	31. Anything you'd like (Crowley in a binder)

Sometimes stitching back and forth between body shapes took up too much energy, especially if it was one day after another for years on end.   
This is why Crowley owned a chest binder. 

It was also a masculine day. Mostly. 

His gender had been changing multiple times a day recently, and it was getting very stressful. 

He was approaching the eight hour limit on wearing it, and was fully intending on surpassing it. He would be sore later, but that was better than being without it today. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Aziraphale had been keeping track of how long Crowley had been wearing his chest binder and had no intention of letting it go on. 

Crowley nearly fought the angel when he approached holding a sports bra and a baggy t-shirt. Eventually, after a grand stare down, he changed and flopped face down on the sofa until Aziraphale came along and massaged his back. 

There was nothing to do but wait until this rapid flip-flopping between genders stopped.


End file.
